motherdaughterbookclubseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Hawthorne
Emma Jane Hawthorne can probably be considered the main character of the series. Personality Emma wants to be an author, she loves reading and always finishes the book club assignments before anyone. She also writes on the school newspaper at Alcott High and got one of her stories published in the literary magazine at her school in Bath, England. Later Rupert Loomis's grandmother publishes her story for real. Early Life Emma was born on June 18, 1996. She lives on Lowell Road with Darcy and her parents. She grew up with her Dad doing the cooking, and he also keeps the door to his room closed when he is trying to write. When Emma was little, she had an invisible friend named Waldo, and on a trip to Ipswitch her dad has to turn the car around to get him. On the first day of school, Emma throws up on her teacher's shoes-- "Emma really made a splash," Phoebe says. Emma also met Jess and Megan. She and Megan play Barbies. Emma reads many books when she is little, including Understood Betsy, Ballet Shoes, Anne of Green Gables, Little Women, and many others. Phoebe is active in yoga class and whenever the other mothers get together, it ends in something bad like volunteering at an animal shelter (and almost losing a finger to a parrot), or joining ballet. In fourth grade, Megan moves, and Emma gets glasses. Appearance Emma has purple glasses and curly brown hair. She is a little plump in the first book but in the second book she starts figure skating and loses weight, after her friend Cassidy recommends that Emma starts lessons. She cuts her hair but lets it grow while she is in England, then cuts it again before prom. Friends Jessica Delaney Jess and Emma are best friends. They have sleepovers and bake cookies at Emma's house at least once a week. Megan Wong Megan and Emma were friends until fourth grade, when Megan traded Emma for Becca, Ashley and Jen, deciding they were 'cooler' than Emma. They became good friends again in the end of the first book. Cassidy Sloane Cassidy and Emma were friends but not close in the beginning of the first book but later become good friends. They share an interest in ice skating, since Cassidy plays ice hockey and Emma figure skates. Becca Chadwick Emma and Becca are frenemies because Becca still teases Emma. Becca calls her 'Porky The Poet' in the first book since Emma is plump and loves poetry. Becca steals Emma's journal in the first book and reads a poem of Emma's in front of Emma's crush, Zach Norton, called 'Zach Attack'. Becca has a crush on Zach too, so she constantly needles Emma and humiliates her so Zach will like her instead of Emma. Later in the series, though, she becomes friendlier, though she still teases Emma sometimes. Stewart Chadwick Emma and Stewart were close friends at first. After Emma got over Zach they start to go out, but in the fourth book Stewart breaks up with Emma for kissing Rupert Loomis under the mistletoe, but get back together at the end of the book when Emma tells him it was all Annabelle's fault. Later, in the sixth book, Emma and Cassidy start to call Stewart "stew-rat", because he he spends more time with a french exchange student (Sophie Fairfax, who is Annabelle's cousin). They stay together for a year while Stewart is at college, but eventually break up. Bailey Jacobs Emma's pen pal, who is the daughter of Emma's mother's old college friend. It is shown that Emma and Bailey really like each other, and get along really well, due to their love of literature. Bailey lives in Gopher Hole, Wyoming. Rupert Loomis and Lucy Woodhouse Emma's friends in England. Lucy and Rupert go to the same school that Emma did and hag out with her all the time. Rupert had a crush on Emma for a while. Annabelle tricks Emma to go under the mistletoe and kiss Rupert at Rupert's Christmas party. and Annabelle took a picture and sent it to the whole school and Stewart. Lucy and Rupert probably ended up together after Emma's suggestion to Rupert that Lucy likes him. Family Phoebe Hawthorne Phoebe Hawthorne is Emma's mother. She is a librarian, and is a bookworm like everyone else in the family. She and Emma are shown to be very close. Nicholas Hawthorne Nick Hawthorne is Emma's father, and he is a free-lance writer. He is a very good cook and does all the cooking in the family, because Emma's mother is terrible at it. Darcy Hawthorne Darcy is Emma's older brother, and is two grade levels above Emma. He has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, and is very good-looking. Darcy is very athletic, playing football, hockey, and baseball, and is also very smart. He is a history buff (somewhat). Lots of girls have a crush on him, including Becca and Jess. He develops feelings for Jess in the fourth book, and the two start dating. Darcy is shown to be a very good boyfriend, who is always attentive and caring. He is one of the only boys who doesn't pay attention to Sophie Fairfax.They are still together when the sixth book ends. Enemies Annabelle Fairfax and her posse Annabelle Fairfax was mean to Emma after Emma stood up for another girl Annabelle was bullying and called Annabelle "Stinkerbelle". Annabelle then tricked Emma into kissing Rupert and took a picture of it and showed it to the whole school. She also showed it to Stewart to get him to break up with Emma.